Stamps of Brunant
Brunant has issued postage stamps for over 100 years. The first stamps, issued by the Realpost, were introduced in 1862. In the past, early stamps were printed by BCB Printing. In the 1950s and 1960s Imprimerie de Timbres-Postes in France printed several engraved stamp and Brunants Post is in charge of printing nowadays. History Early stamps The first stamps that were made in Brunant were grey stamps in the amounts of 1 cent, 2 cents and 5 cents. All of them introduced in 1862 and were made until 1880. The second Brunanter stamps were issued in 1884. They were issued in denominations from ½ cent to 8 Thalers. These were made in magenta and in 1887 were replaced with green stamps. But, the fact that they were all in the same color made them easy to mix up. So, in 1896 new stamps were issued in a variety of hues and tones. 1 cent stamp 1862.png|1 cent stamp, 1862 3 cent stamp 1884-87.png|3 cents stamp, 1884 Johan II era When Johan II came to power, the new stamps were denominated in new (4th) thalers. The regular stamps were issued by the Realpost until 1921, when it was reformed to Brunants Post. These came in a variety of colors. In 1927 the first commemorative stamp was issued, on the 500th anniversary of independence. More commemoratives would be issued throughout the 1930s onwards. Owen Halsey MacLellan stamp.png|5 cent stamp (Napoleonic Wars centennial, 1914) War of Independence stamp 1927.PNG|3 cent stamp (500 years of independence, 1927) Hendrik Neyt stamp.png|20 cent stamp (Hendrik Neyt, 1933) Grunbeck stamp.PNG|12 cent stamp (Grunbeck, 1936) Georg Ludvík Telemann stamp.png|8 cent stamp (Georg Ludvík Telemann, 1938) Christmas stamp 1939.png|20 cent stamp (Christmas, 1939) Marten II era Stamps featuring Marten II's likeness were first issued in 1968. This issue consisted of 1, 3, 5, 8, 10, 12.5, 25, 50 cents and 1 Thaler. In 1971 a second set of stamps was issued, with denominations of 20 cents, 30 cents, 1.20 and 2 Thalers. In 1976 3.80 and 5 Thaler stamps followed. These were issued unchanged until 2002, except for those from 1992, which had the dates "1967-1992" to commemorate the silver anniversary of the king's reign. Euro stamps In 2002 Brunant issued the first Euro stamps. The 2002 series commemorated the adoption of the Euro and Brunant's entry in the Eurozone. The introduction of the Euro led to a new definitive stamp series. Two definitive stamps were issued yearly, based around a theme, such as the King's birthday, in 2003. These are now all sticker-stamps. Christmas stamps are issued in the latter half of the year. There are also standard stamps in other denominations (5, 10, 20, 30 cent, 1, 1.20 and 2 euro) issued across all years. Under Marten II they featured his profile and since 2012 feature Anthony I's monogram. 2002 regulars.png|2002: Adoption of the Euro 2003 regulars.png|2003: Marten II's 80th birthday 2004 regulars.png|2004: Flowers of Brunant 2005 regulars.png|2005: 60 years World War II 2006 regulars.png|2006: Birds of Brunant 2007 regulars.png|2007: Brunanter fashion 2008 regulars.png|2008: The post 2009 regulars.png|2009: Brunant's symbols 2010 regulars.png|2010:Children's tales 2011 regulars.png|2011: Brunanter landscapes 2012 regulars.png|2012: Brunanter landscapes 2014 regulars.png|2014: Brunanter art Regular stamps.png|Regular stamps (2002-2011) Christmas stamps 2008.PNG|Christmas stamps, 2008 christmas stamp 2011.PNG|1 Euro stamp, Christmas 2011 Commemoratives Marten II stamp 2003.png|Marten II's 80th birthday 2006 FIFA World Cup stamp.png|2006 World Cup (1/2 Euro) 2008 Summer Olympics stamps.png|2008 Beijing Olympics set 2010 FIFA World Cup stamp.png|World Cup 2010 stamp Grijzestad Convention stamp.PNG|Grijzestad convention, 575 years Bergen Tunnel stamp.png|Bergen Tunnel opening, 1968 Corsair shipwreck stamp.png|Ships series, 1980-1988 2010 Winter Olympics stamp.png|2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics 2012 Summer Olympics stamp.png|2012 London Olympics Pedbola stamp.png|Pedbola (100 years football), 1963 First World War first day stamp.png|World War I 1968 first day cover First World War stamp.png|World War I, 1968 First World War semipostal proof stamp.png|World War I 1968 proof Red Cross stamp.png|Red Cross centennial, 1963 Eugeni Tozins stamp.png|Eugeni Tozins, 1988 Central Ranges stamp 1986.png|Central Ranges, 1986 AFC stamp.png|AFC centennial, 2008 National football team stamp.png|National team centennial Grijzestad University stamp.png|Grijzestad University centennial 1966 Victoria stamp.png|"Victoria" 1757 naval battle, 1957 War of Independence stamp 2007.png|War of Independence, 1427-2007 Royal Navy 400 years stamps.png|400 years Royal Navy Royal Navy first day stamps.png|Royal Navy first day cover Clarisa Osborne stamps.png|Clarisa Osborne 40 years, Brunant/Traspes joint issue Clarisa Osborne first day stamps.png|Clarisa Osborne first day cover Landscapes From 1957-1964 the post issued a series of stamps showing natural landscapes of Brunant. These stamps have the value of 30 cents. Drenthe stamp.png|Drenthe landscape, 1959 Cape Cross stamp.png|Cape Cross, 1962 Martiges River stamp.png|Martiges River, 1957 Chester Valley stamp.png|Chester Valley, 1963 Famous Brunanters The Famous Brunanters series was a set of stamps commemorating famous Brunanter personalities, issued in the 1960s. Hans August Detker stamp.png|Hans August Detker, 1961 Emmanuel Berger stamp.png|Emmanuel Berger, 1961 Maximilian Sechter stamp.png|Maximilian Sechter, 1962 Martina Bordas stamp.png|Martina Bordas, 1962 Alfred Bittner stamp.png|Alfred Bittner, 1963 Barbara Cowles stamp.png|Barbara Cowles, 1963 Philip Thyssen stamp.png|Philip Thyssen, 1964 Historical Brunant The Historical Brunant series was issued between 1978 and 1985. It commemorated historical cities, buildings and monuments. These stamps have the value of 55 cents. Old Niesburg stamp.png|Old Niesburg, 1979 Grijzestad Cathedral stamp 1980.png|Grijzestad Cathedral, 1980 St. Peter's Church stamp.png|St. Peters Church, 1981 Old Brezonde stamp.png|Old Brezonde, 1985 First day stamp 1978.PNG|Dortmund Cathedral cover, 1978 Art series In 1986 Brunants Post began a series honoring famous artists. They were issued over six years and every year there would be two stamps per year. These stamps have the value of 1,20 thalers. Gerard Blomefont van Stein stamp.png|Blomefont van Stein, 1986 Rickard Helsenberg stamp.png|Rickard Helsenberg, 1987 Edward Eldridge stamp.png|Edward Eldridge, 1988 Art Van Joep stamp.png|Art Van Joep, 1989 Michael Vandelet stamp.png|Michael Vandelet, 1990 Marie Durand stamp.png|Marie Durand, 1991 Famous Brunanters Martin Tempines stamp.png|Martin Tempines, poet (2005) Leopold Havering stamp.png|Leopold Havering, composer (2005) Anton Reiber-Koller stamp.png|Anton Reiber-Koller, playwright (2006) Josephine Berner stamp.png|Josephine Berner, actress (2006) Pierre-Jules Chapron stamp.png|Pierre-Jules Chapron, painter (2007) Panorama series In 2008 Brunants Post issued a series of stamps commemorating Brunant's nature and history. The first was a 3 Euro stamp with the central ranges. The next in the series featured Cape Cross' Geography (2009), the Battle of Bosterbeck (2010) and Grijzestad harbor(2011). Historic cities series A series on historic cities. Grijzestad Cathedral stamp 2011.PNG|Grijzestad: 600 years Brunanter comics The post began a collection on Brunanter comics set to be released in 2013 and 2014. These stamps will feature such characters as Postbode Willy, Hansworst and Al-Khemi. Three stamps will be released in 2013 and three in 2014, available as singles, a sheet with all six or in covers. In Berrio Berrio has minted its own stamps. Category:Brunants Post Category:Stamps